Sex Doll
by Bocah Lanang
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha dan Wu Sehun, sosok yang tak pernah bertemu. Dua seme dengan predikat tertampan dan hebat dalam bidang masing-masing. Tekanan orang tua membuat Sehun pergi ke Jepang dan bertemu Sehun. Mereka mirip. Sasuke akhirnya membuat penelitian bernama Naruto Doll, sebagai tanda persahabatan Sasuke membuatkan satu untuk Sehun, namanya Jongin. HunKai SasuNaru! M!
1. Prolog

**Next BocahLanang Fanfiction**

* * *

 **...**

 **For Naruto Fans**

 **For EXO Fans**

* * *

 **Special:**

 **SasuNaru Shipper**

 **HunKai Shipper**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Based on my mind:

* * *

 **SEX DOLL**

* * *

Pair:

Uchiha Sasuke-Uzumaki Naruto

Oh Sehun-Kim Jongin

* * *

Other Pair:

Itachi-Kyuubi

Kris-Chanyeol

* * *

 **Warn:**

BoysLove│Workaholic│SexDoll│RateM│NC-21│Yaoi│Yadong│Romance│Hurt│BitComedy│TyposEverywhere│Hahahehehaha

* * *

 **-PROLOG-**

* * *

Tentang Oh Sehun, pemuda tampan berdarah Korea Selatan, dengan wajah tampan berkulit putih, mata tajam, hidung mancung, bibir tipis, alis tegas dan rambut hitam raven. Ia tinggal di NewYork, meneruskan perusahaan ayahnya. Seorang workaholic yang dihadapkan pada perjodohan.

Sehun akhirnya memilih kabur ke Jepang.

Disana ternyata ia tak kalah diganggu oleh paparazzi yang haus akan berita pengusaha muda tersukses Oh Sehun. Merasa penat, ia kabur berlari bersembunyi.

* * *

Entah kebetulan,

Sehun menabrak seseorang yang memiliki tinggi 187 sama sepertinya.

"Kau Oh Sehun?" suara yang sama seperti Sehun. Dingin dan wajah datar tanpa ekspresi, mata tajam penuh intimidasi yang sama, bibir tipis yang sama, hidung yang sama mancungnya, kulit yang sama putihnya, rambut hitam yang sama, hanya saja orang itu memiliki style emo, rambut bagian belakangnya seperti pantat ayam.

* * *

Jika saja rambut Sehun dibentuk seperti itu, mereka benar-benar tidak bisa dibedakan.

"Kau.. Uchiha Sasuke?" Sehun tahu jelas sosok itu. Uchiha Sasuke, sang ilmuan Jepang yang sangat berbakat.

Kalau sudah begini mereka seperti kembar identik.

Seme tampan bertemu.

* * *

 **-TBC-**

* * *

Hai all!

BocahLanang comeback dengan FF HunKai slight SasuNaru! Yeeey!

Kalian para HunKai Shipper pasti udah nyadar kalau HunKai itu mirip SasuNaru.

* * *

 **Sehun sama Sasuke itu punya kemiripan** :

Lebih tinggi dari ukenya, kulit putih, hidung mancung, bibir tipis, mata tajam, alis tegas, irit bicara, cool, ice prince, tubuh kekar dan bahu lebar, kuat, kalau senyum matanya agak menyipit *kalau lihat komik naruto, Sasuke kalau senyum matanya bisa punya aegyo-sal.

Lalu,

* * *

 **Jongin dan Naruto itu punya kemiripan** :

Kulit tan sexy, bibir merah penuh bervolume, hidung mungil manis, mata sleepy memabukkan, periang, lebih pendek dari Semenya, tubuhnya proporsional sexy, memiliki sifat tekun yang tinggi, uke idaman, agak nakal, kalau aegyo manis sekali, kalau merajuk sulit untuk menolak permintaannya.

* * *

Atas kesamaan diatas, **BocahLanang** membuat FF ini!

Bagi yang ingin baca FF ini, silahkan **review** oke?

Soalnya ini pairnya antara manga dan halyu *melenceng sekali

Takutnya nanti ada yang tidak setuju/tidak terima idola koreanya disamakan dengan tokoh anime, atau tokoh anime yang disamakan dengan orang korea.

 **So, review bagi yang berminat baca.**

 **Agar FF ini tetap memiliki pembaca dan tidak ada kontra.**

 _Selama ini Fanfiction, semua isi ini hanya imajinasi author. Mohon dimaklumi_ , *bow

See you all then! ^_^


	2. Uchiha ones

**Next BocahLanang Fanfiction**

* * *

 **...**

 **For Naruto Fans**

 **For EXO Fans**

* * *

 **Special:**

 **SasuNaru Shipper**

 **HunKai Shipper**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Based on my mind:

* * *

 **SEX DOLL**

* * *

Pair:

Uchiha Sasuke-Uzumaki Naruto

Oh Sehun-Kim Jongin

* * *

Other Pair:

Itachi-Kyuubi

Kris-Chanyeol

* * *

 **Warn:**

BoysLove│Workaholic│SexDoll│RateM│NC-21│Yaoi│Yadong│Romance│Hurt│BitComedy│TyposEverywhere│Hahahehehaha

* * *

 **BAGIAN I**

Waktu sudah melebihi tengah malam.

Di negeri sakura ini, tepatnya di Tokyo, ibu kota negara.

Bagian mansion mewah yang sangat megah.

Terlihat begitu mengerikan dengan pagar menjulang setinggi tiga meter.

Dengan papan nama pemilik diatas intercom dan disamping mailbox.

 _Uchiha Sasuke._

* * *

Dari tulisan itu saja sudah sangat terkenal mendunia. Marga Uchiha. Marga yang turun temurun memiliki kemampuan luar biasa dari generasi ke generasi di bidang biologi.

Dan kini adalah generasi Uchiha bungsu.

Pemilik mansion megah ini, seorang Uchiha yang paling berpengaruh di bidang kedokteran anatomi dan teknologi modern. Ia sudah meraih beberapa gelar di bidangnya. Penghargaan dalam berbagai hasil eksperimennya yang mendunia bahkan berderet.

Terjajar rapih pada setiap lorong-lorong mansion megah ini.

Ia bahkan membuat berbagai robot canggih dan mencoba membuat lebih sempurna mendekati kehebatan manusia.

Tentu saja nama pemilik mansion mewah ini adalah Sasuke Uchiha.

Posisinya yang sangat penting dalam dunia inovasi kedokteran dan perkembangan teknologi membuatnya bebas untuk bereksperimen. Inilah pekerjaannya. Sasuke selalu bereksperimen dari satu mind map ke mind map lainnya. Satu keberhasilan tidak membuatnya selesai sampai disitu saja.

Wajah tampannya membuat jutaan wanita di seluruh dunia berderet mengangkangkan kakinya untuk menampung spermanya.

Tapi ia masih tidak peduli.

* * *

Wajahnya sering menjadi sampul utama buku bussines di Jepang maupun dunia sebagai lelaki muda tersukses dalam bidang kedokteran dan teknik. Sasuke bak seorang pangeran. Mata tajam, hidung mancung, rambut raven, dan kulit putihnya membuat fansnya semakin banyak.

Sasuke terus melakukan penemuan baru. Hingga kakaknya, Itachi Uchiha, seorang ilmuan botani ternama di Jepang sudah menikah dengan seorang lelaki. Sasuke bahkan tidak peduli.

"Siapa nama si kuning rambut panjang itu?" Sasuke melepas masker yang dikenakannya sedari tadi. Tak lupa ia melepas sarung tangan dan merapihkan peralatan bedahnya.

Benar bukan? Anak bungsu Uchiha itu sendiri bahkan lupa siapa nama kakak iparnya.

 **Pip-Pip-**

Notifikasi panggilan masuk terdengar dari handphone Sasuke yang berada di meja komputer.

Segera ia mendekat, meraih dan menerima panggilan itu.

"Sasuke?" suara yang tak terdengar asing menyapa dari sana.

"Langsung saja" Sasuke menjawab dengan nada datarnya, melepas jas labnya dan berjalan keluar dari laboratorium.

* * *

 **Brak! Pip!**

Dengan otomatis pintu baja tebal terkunci dengan sendirinya.

Benar, ini adalah laboratorium pribadinya yang berada di bawah tanah mansion mewah miliknya. Peralatan laboratorium yang dimilikinya sangat lengkap setaraf laboratorium CIA dan pusat pengembangan ilmu paling rahasia sedunia sekalipun. Bahkan memiliki password dan ruang lapis baja dan segala macam penghalau kegagalan termasuk ledakan nuklir.

"Aku kakakmu, dasar anak ayam. Sopanlah sedikit" ternyata pemanggil itu adalah sulung Uchiha. Uchiha Itachi.

"..." Sasuke tidak menjawab. Menandakan ia enggan berdebat lebih panjang. Menunggu kakaknya segera selesai mengomel panjang lebar tinggi.

Lalu ia akan membiarkannya pergi lalu.

"Kau memang begitu. Baiklah, tidak bisakah kau ikut ke Korea Selatan untuk menemui Okasan dan Ottosan?" Itachi memaklumi sifat adiknya.

"Tidak" Sasuke menjawab singkat dan hampir saja memutus sambungan telepon jika ia tidak mengingat bahwa hari ini ia ada tugas khusus di hari Selasa. Rutinitas kehidupan.

"Eksperimen baru lagi?" Itachi bertanya dengan nada malas. Sungguh adiknya itu workaholic sekali. Berkutat di bawah tanah, laboratoriumnya, daripada bersantai dan bermewah-mewahan di atas tanah, di lantai-lantai tingkat mansion mewahnya.

Itachi tak habis pikir apa gunanya Sasuke memilih mengeluarkan sebagian kecil uang segunungnya untuk membangun mansion mewah di tanah Tokyo yang sangat mahal jika hanya bagian bawah tanahnya saja yang digunakan.

"Hm" tangan putih Sasuke menggenggam handle untuk membuka pintu kamarnya yang sudah tidak ia masuki selama seminggu. Setidaknya mesin canggih berbentuk pipih sebesar buku tulis yang ia letakkan di jendela itu cukup handal untuk menjaga kelembaban ruangan, menghilangkan debu, virus, bakteri, dan sterilisasi seluruh ruangan ini bahkan membunuh serangga yang masuk.

* * *

Hebat sekali hasil karyanya dalam bidang teknologi modern, salah satunya adalah itu tadi. Selebihnya sudah ribuan yang dapat membantu kehidupan manusia di luar sana.

"Okasan dan Ottosan kesana untuk bertemu rekan 'bisnis' untukmu. Mereka ingin kau datang hari ini juga" nada suara Itachi terdengar bosan.

Mungkin sudah muak ratusan kali bibirnya membujuk sang bungsu Uchiha untuk sekali saja menemui kedua orang tuanya di setiap destinasi keduanya itu ke tiap titik penjuru dunia. Hanya untuk menemui rekan 'bisnis'.

Dan selalu ditolak oleh pangeran sedingin es ini.

"Aku menolak perjodohan" itulah kalimat terakhir Sasuke sebelum lelaki berambut pantat ayam itu mengakhiri sepihak sambungan telepon.

Ya, 'bisnis' menggiurkan. Semua orang pasti ingin menjadi pasangan dan menantu keluarga Uchiha yang sangat hebat dan kaya raya ini.

Lalu Sasuke adalah satu-satunya target, ia sendirilah anggota keluarga Uchiha yang masih melajang.

"Aku muak dengan pemikiran mereka. Para manusia" setelah menggumamkan umpatannya, ia segera melepaskan satu persatu kain pakaian yang melekat pada tubuhnya.

Memperlihatkan kulit putih mendekati pucat yang sangat sempurna.

Dengan pudak lebar, dada bidang dan abs six pack yang sangat kekar. Lengan dengan otot proporsional, dan kedua kaki yang panjang dan lurus. Semua orang yang melihat bibir tipis, hidung mancung, dan kedua mata tajamnya pasti akan langsung terpana.

Gambaran seme sempurna.

* * *

Dimasukkan tubuhnya untuk tenggelam kedalam bathubnya yang berisi air hangat.

Berdiam diri untuk sesaat mengosongkan pikirannya.

Ottosan dan okasannya memang sedari dulu seenaknya. Ia sudah besar dan ia berhak menentukan jalannya.

Sebanyak apapun orang di dunia ini yang ingin menjadikannya suami, ia tetap tidak menerimanya.

Ya, selain kebebasan dalam bergelut dengan rutinitas workaholicnya, Sasuke adalah..

 **Blub! Blub! Blub! Pyassshh..**

Tubuh sasuke keluar dari bathub dengan percikan air yang mengagumkan.

Matanya menatap nyalang.

"Ya, aku seorang gay. Karena itu, aku tidak mendapat uke yang pas di dunia yang penuh manusia mementingkan materi ini" kedua tangannya mengerat hingga buku-bukunya memutih.

Segera ia berjalan ke sebuah ruang berbentuk tabung berdiameter dua meter. Ia hanya tinggal menjentikkan jari dan semua air di tubuhnya menghilang, dan pakaian tersedia langsung dihadapannya.

Persetan dengan umurnya yang sudah menginjak 24 tahun. Waktu yang pas untuk memiliki pendamping hidup.

Tapi ia akhir-akhir ini memutuskan untuk melajang seumur hidup. Ia benci dijodohkan. Bahkan dengan gilanya kedua orang tuanya sudah pernah menjodohkannya dengan wanita, lelaki, hewan, tumbuhan, balita, anak SHS, aktris porn, bahkan manula sekalipun.

* * *

Matahari di negeri matahari terbit itu mulai muncul.

Pagi sudah menyingsing.

Dan pemuda Uchiha itu sudah tidak tidur dalam kurun waktu lebih dari seminggu untuk mega eksperimennya yang sangat kompleks dan rumit dibandingkan semua eksperimennya selama ini.

"Mereka hanya tidak mengerti" tubuh Sasuke sudah sangat siap dengan kemeja hitam lengan panjang, celana jeans hitam dan sepatu kets biru.

Dijentikkan kembali jarinya dan ruang tabung itu beralih fungsi seperti lift kecepatan tinggi. Membawanya yang terdiam berdiri santai itu menuju garasi tempat puluhan koleksi mobil sportnya berada.

Seperti tujuan awalnya, ia akan melakukan rutinitas kehidupan.

Dikenakannya topi hitam dan tas selempang hitam serta maskernya untuk menghindari paparazzi mengenalinya.

Ia akan menuju _Dragonvale Cafe_. Cafe langganannya yang dekat dengan taman bermain Disney Land. Ia sering ke taman bermain itu. Baginya taman bermain itu sangat menyenangkan.

Ralat. Sangat-sangat-sangat-sangat-sangat menyenangkan.

Hampir setiap hari ia tidak pernah absen ke sana sebelum planning mega eksperimennya kali ini.

Oke.

Ternyata seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang dingin itu juga penikmat permainan kekanak-kanakan Disney Land. Bisa dibilang itu adalah addict yang lebih ke... aib. Menggelikan.

* * *

 **-TBC-**

* * *

Hai all!

BocahLanang comeback dengan FF HunKai slight SasuNaru! Yeeey!

Kalian para HunKai Shipper pasti udah nyadar kalau HunKai itu mirip SasuNaru.

 **Sehun sama Sasuke itu punya kemiripan** :

Lebih tinggi dari ukenya, kulit putih, hidung mancung, bibir tipis, mata tajam, alis tegas, irit bicara, cool, ice prince, tubuh kekar dan bahu lebar, kuat, kalau senyum matanya agak menyipit *kalau lihat komik naruto, Sasuke kalau senyum matanya bisa punya aegyo-sal.

Lalu,

 **Jongin dan Naruto itu punya kemiripan** :

Kulit tan sexy, bibir merah penuh bervolume, hidung mungil manis, mata sleepy memabukkan, periang, lebih pendek dari Semenya, tubuhnya proporsional sexy, memiliki sifat tekun yang tinggi, uke idaman, agak nakal, kalau aegyo manis sekali, kalau merajuk sulit untuk menolak permintaannya.

Atas kesamaan diatas, **BocahLanang** membuat FF ini!

Bagi yang ingin baca FF ini, silahkan **review** oke?

Soalnya ini pairnya antara manga dan halyu *melenceng sekali

Takutnya nanti ada yang tidak setuju/tidak terima idola koreanya disamakan dengan tokoh anime, atau tokoh anime yang disamakan dengan orang korea.

 **So, review bagi yang berminat baca.**

 **Agar FF ini tetap memiliki pembaca dan tidak ada kontra.**

 **Saya sudah baca semua review kalian** **Dan karena itu aku pikir kebanyakan inginnya SasuNaru tidak jadi slight.**

 **Dan saya mengubah sedikit FF ini, (jadi mian kalo nanti updatenya agak lama) karena FF ini akan benar-benar compare HunKai+SasuNaru (Tidak ada yang jadi slight. Dua pair itu bakal jadi pair utama = dua pair utama FF) thanks buat masukan kalian semua *bow**

 **Yang jadi slight itu KrisKai dan ItaKyu, hehehehe..**

 _Selama ini Fanfiction, semua isi ini hanya imajinasi author. Mohon dimaklumi_ , *bow

See you all then! ^_^


End file.
